rang jao tere rang mein
by angel sona
Summary: Do log Jo ek dusre se hai alag ek Jise pyar mein believe nahi hai dusri jise fairytales mein believe hai or apni love story ka intizar kar rahi hai Dono har waqta ldate rahete hai kya ek dusre ke rang mein rang jayenge
1. character sketch

Hii every one my self sonakshi nick name Sona I am new here I am a very big fan of abhirika I want to written something on them for a long time and now with this site I am able to write the story

The story is about two people one don't believe in love and other want to live her love story and waiting for always fought with each other whenever they meat their families want them together was they fall for each other Forgeting their fight aur rang jayenge ek dusre ke rang mein

Character sketch

Abhijeet dixit- a young business man he reach his father's business at top in young agea .Argonant and a rude type person don't belive in love but love his family a lot our hero

Pradyuman dixit-abhijeet's father a rich business man a fun loving guy love his family a lot

Pratima dixit-abhijeet's mother a house wife love her family want his son to be settled

Purvi dixit-abhijeet's younger sister saitan drama queen spoil by her brother

Tarika gupta-our heroine a independent bubbly girl work as a employe in abhijeet's company believe in fairy tales waiting for her love story

Salunkhe gupta-tarika's father a short temper man but love his daughters a lot

Sonali gupta-tarika's mother a very calm and decent lady she is like a friend to her daughters

Sherya shetty-tarika's elder sister love tarika a lot wife of a cid officer daya

Daya shetty- sherya's husband a cid officer treat tarika as his own sister

Abhijeet's father and tarika's father are best friends as I say tarika is a employee in abhijeet's company pradyuman appreciate her a lot and likes her for abhijeet but our hero and heroien like 36 ka akda can't stand with each other for a minute was their family able to make them together?and will tarika live her love story with abhijeet who don't believe in love

Please review


	2. Chapter 1

Hii every one thank you for your support I don't expect my story can get such type of review so let's starte the story

A big mansions shown inside a big room shown it is very clean and well arranged a king size bed present in the center a man getting ready he is looking handsome in his three piece business suit he is our hero abhijeet after getting ready he come downstair where his mother doing arti and his father seat on dinning table and reading magazine he go towards him and greet him and seat beside him after arti pratima come towards them give them prasad then abhi said

Abhi-ma jaldi se mujhe khanado aaj ek important meeting haihai

Pratima (pr)-thika hai abhi lati hu

Pradyuman (pn)-are pari kanha hai

Abhi-shit use to uthana gaya

He goes towards a room it is also big one but not much clean but bright and colourful than abhijeet's room abhi go near purvi's bed and wake up her

Abhi-pari utha subha ho gayi hai

Purvi-gm Bhai aap ready ho gaya

Abhi-ha Teri tarha mujhe late uthana pasanda nahi

Purvi-bhai aap workaholic ho to aap ko late hona pasand nahi para mein to teenager hu na late ho sakti hu please aab aap muj lecture mat dena

Abhi-ok drama Queen aab jaldi ready ho jao

Purvi after getting ready come to dinning table and greet her mom dad while having breakfast pratima as usually ask abhijeet about marriage

Pr-abhi kitne din ESA chalega apne bare mein kuch socha hai

Abhi-not again ma mujhe pyar vyar mein believe hi nahi hai to mujhe yeh sadi ke chakara mein nahi padna

Purvi- kya ma aap inse kyun shadi me bare mein baat kar rahi ho inka first love to work hai to ye kisi aur se kaise shadi karenge

And she receive a angry glance form abhijeet after abhi and purvi left pratima said to pradyuman (he don't go with abhi he always go after him to office)

Pr-aap use kucha kyun nahi kahete

Pn-kyuni mujhe pata hai ki WO hai na use sudarne keliye

Pratima smile knowing the Meaning

In another house not big as dixit's in a roomdecorate with dupattas a girl come out of the bathroom dancing this is our heroine tarika after getting ready she come to dinning table to have her breakfast as usually her father reading news paper and complaints about the country with his famous line "is desha ka kucha nahi ho sakta Sonali" and her mother prepare food and bring for her tarika greet them and start to eat

Salunkhe(s)-beta kaam kaisa chala raha hai aur pradyuman kaisa hai

Taru-acha chala raha hai papa aur uncle bhi thika haihai

Somali(so)-taru tumhare liye ek surprise hai

Taru-sach mein kaisa surprise?

So-tum shaam ko aogi to pata chal jayega

Taru finish her breakfast and went for office she was a little late so in hurriedly while entering office building she bump into someone it is non other than our hero abhijeet their belongings fall on the floor while collecting the stuff abhi said angrily

Abhi-ms Gupta aapko chalne ki tamez nahi hai na ghar mein raha na sikhiye

Taru- Mr dixit apko baat karne ki tamez nahi hai na to chup rahena shikhiye

Abhi-ma gupta aap papa ki ladli employee ho to kya aap mujhe aise baat karengi aap sayad bhula rahi hai ki papa ke baad mein yaha ka boss hu

Taru- honge aap boss magara phele apne mujhse aise baat ki ek to chori upara se and she forget the proverb upara se upara se hain kya that

Abhi-sina jori

Taru- thanks but no thanks aap se mujhe baat hi nahi karni hai

Abhi- mujhe bhi kisi pagal kutte ne nahi kata hai Jo mein aapse baat karu and he went form their

Taru murmur- how rude Mr AB kahinika(Mr ab -angry bird tarika give this nick name to abhi)and she also go towards herdesk

Finally done with first chapter please review and again thanks for encouraging me

Precap-daeeya entry and some more abhirika nok jhoka


	3. thank you note

Aditi-thank you for review and sorry I am not able to update for some days as one of my exam paper which is cancel is re examined after some days so I can able to update after one week

Kamikaze black- thank you for review my story and yes I defiantly work on you're suggestion

Cid ki dewani-thank you dear although you're not a abhirika fan you review my story and it is a lot for me

Abhijeetian-thank you for review

Subhangi's abhi- thank you for review my story and yes the lines are form kuch rang pyar ke aise bhi because after cid i am crazy for this show and their are some lines in that show just awesome and in my story I use those lines in some places

Mona-thank you for review

Abhi-thank you for review

Guest-thank you for review and I like dareya but as it is a abhirika story I try to give dareya but not that much romantic

guest-thank you for review I actually like rajat with purvi but in this story she is a Cupid to unite abhirika so her love story is less shown in this story and sorry you are kavi fan but I like rajvi

Piya- thank you dear for you're review


End file.
